Espresso Fiesta
225px |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |subclass = Bean Trick |ability = A Plant does three Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = Don't consume after 5 p.m. You'll be up all night.|tribe = Bean Trick}} Espresso Fiesta is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the tricks. It costs 8 to use. When played, it will cause the selected plant to perform three bonus attacks. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "Espresso" a type of coffee, and "Expresso Fiesta" which means "Party Express" in Spanish. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Trick *'Abilities:' A Plant does three Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Don't consume after 5 p.m. You'll be up all night. Strategies With Expresso Fiesta is a strong last resort when the player can't do anything but attack the opposing hero to try and finish them off as quickly as possible. Its hefty cost of 8 sun can be hard to stall for if the player is against an aggro deck. Chompzilla can make this easier because she can use Sun-generating plants to quickly build up sun or healing tricks such as 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to sustain herself until she can play it. Combining it with a powerful plant like Super-Phat Beets, Winter Melon, and Smashing Pumpkin will completely obliterate zombies and will heavily damage the opposing hero. Using this with a Bullseye plant can heavily damage the zombie hero without filling up the Super-Block Meter. Combining this with a boosted Re-Peat Moss can bring complete devastation due to the fact Re-Peat Moss will do 4 bonus attacks instead of 3. Using this when Party Thyme is on the field is also a great idea since the player will earn 3 cards by using it. Bananasaurus Rex can get a massive +4/+4 if it is in play when this combo is used. However, using this on the Zombie Hero will likely lead to a block. This is because the 1.8.23 update, it made blocks more common with the reduced amount of segments in the Super-Block Meter. In this case, wait until the Zombie Hero has blocked, and then use this. Against Provided that the opponent is using this as a last resort, the best counter to this is to put a gravestone or a shielded zombie in front of a strong plant to absorb all the bonus attacks without being damaged itself. Otherwise, just put a weak zombie in front of it to absorb at least one of the attacks. Gallery File:EspStat.png|Espresso Fiesta's statistics File:HD Espresso Fiesta.png|HD Espresso Fiesta File:Espresso Fiesta new card.png|Card File:Captain Combustible Ally Pack-0.png|Espresso Fiesta on Captain Combustible's Ally Pack Old File:EspressoFiestaHdesc.png|Espresso Fiesta's statistics File:Espresso Fiesta silhouette.jpeg|Espresso Fiesta's silhouette File:Receiving Espresso Fiesta.jpeg|The player receiving Espresso Fiesta from a Premium Pack File:Captain Combustible Ally Pack.png|Espresso Fiesta on Captain Combustible's old Ally Pack ExpreGet.PNG|The player getting Espresso Fiesta from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is based on the fact that coffee contains caffeine which is a stimulant and it can cause hyperactivity and can deprive a person of their sleep. *Espresso Fiesta is one of the four plants based on the coffee beans, the others being Coffee Bean, Cream Bean, and Mocha Coffee Bean. *This, Sow Magic Beans and Spring Bean are the only Bean tricks. premium Category:Super-rare plants Category:Tricks Category:Plant Tricks Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants